Laisse moi mourir, je ne mérite pas la vie
by Laurie83
Summary: OS pour le concours "Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit". Si la souffrance est bien trop grande, n'est-il pas plus simple de mettre un terme à sa vie ? Certes c'est choisir la facilité... Mais endurer la réalité peut s'avérer tellement dur.


**_Laisse-moi mourir… Je ne mérite pas la vie_**

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: ****Laisse-moi mourir... Je ne mérite pas la vie**  


**Auteur(s): Laurie83  
**

**Bêta:**

**Disclaimer: les livres de twilights  
**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

La pluie tombait à torrents sur la ville, comme l'avaient prévu les météo locales. Selon eux, il allait y avoir un orage dévastateur qui durerait plus d'une semaine, le genre d'orage qui ne laissait pas de chance aux aventureux. Mieux valait avoir un bon toit sur la tête…

Mais avais-je seulement un toit ?

La pluie me frappait le visage avec une hargne sans fin, tels des coups de fouets, comme si elle désirait me punir de mes fautes. Les gouttes glacées se déversaient sur ma peau nue comme un torrent de reproches, qui, au lieu de laver ma honte, me recouvrait d'un malaise de plus en plus étouffant. Mais qu'elle me frappe, qu'elle me noie, après tout je ne méritais pas mieux. Je voulais ma sentence, je la voulais tout de suite ! Car je n'étais même pas assez forte pour me l'endurer moi-même.

J'étais faible et pathétique.

Si tu me voyais, là maintenant, écroulée sur le béton froid et trempé, en train de suffoquer dans la nuit noire et sous la pluie battante, tu serais si déçu, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas. Tout est allé si vite, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. Je sais bien que cela ne pouvait pas continuer, mais tu ne pouvais pas faire ça… Pas comme ça. J'ai bien trop mal. J'aimerai être plus forte, mais j'en suis incapable. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Car je n'ai pas ta force…

Je n'en ai pas…

Je n'en ai plus.

****************************************

Il y avait une fine pluie, à peine une bruine, qui tombait sur la place en colorant doucement le sol blanc comme la craie de milliers de petits points plus sombres. Une fine pluie d'été, fraiche et désaltérante, comme on les aimait pendant les grosses chaleurs. J'aurai pu l'apprécier sans doutes, mais à vrai dire je n'étais pas en mesure de savourer quoi que se soit…

Je courrais sur l'immense place sans m'arrêter. Qu'importe la brulure dans mes poumons, qu'importent les talons aiguilles qui me lacéraient les pieds, qu'importe la longue traine que je devais soulever pour ne pas tomber. Il fallait que je courre, que je courre vite et loin. J'avais empoigné ma sublime robe blanche et je la soutenais du mieux possible. Dire que cet enchevêtrement de drapés blancs et ivoire surmontés de perles avait couté une vraie fortune… Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui importait, était de fuir le plus loin possible de tout ce que signifiait cette robe blanche et pure. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage avec des mines à la fois amusées et curieuses. Je n'en avais que faire. Je traversai la route et une voiture pilla dans un crissement affreux. Je tapai des deux mains sur la calanque pour me protéger, mais elle avait freiné à temps. Mon bouquet virevolta dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le trottoir dans une explosion de pétales blanc et de feuilles dorées. Le conducteur se rua hors de la voiture pour voir si je n'avais rien alors que quelques passants en faisaient de même. Je reculai d'un pas, la main posée sur le cœur, haletante. Le conducteur me dit quelque chose, mais sa voix me parût lointaine et inutile. J'étais dans un tout autre monde.

Je ramassai les pans de ma robe et repartai dans ma course folle, sous les regards ahuris. Je devais aller dans un endroit désert, je ne voulais plus rien voir, ni croiser aucun être vivant. Par le biais de petites rues de plus en plus reculées, je finis par débouler sur une sorte de rivière entourée d'herbes hautes et de monticules de terre. Rien de très beau à contempler, juste un cours d'eau sale reculé des habitations. C'était parfait. Je le remontai le long du petit chemin goudronné et défoncé depuis très longtemps. Au loin, j'aperçus un petit pont de pierre vétuste. Je m'y ruais en manquant de me tordre plusieurs fois la cheville dans les nids de poules. Je passai sur le pont en frôlant l'épais rebord de pierres. Il était mouillé et froid, mais pourtant doux et lisse au toucher. Je lâchai ma robe et continuai d'avancer, la laissant trainer sur le sol sale et trempé. Je finis par m'arrêter en son centre. Je sanglotais en posant mes deux mains sur le rebord. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, c'était comme si la panique et la tristesse conduisait ma raison et mes mouvements. Mes pleurs s'aggravèrent au moment ou je dégrafai mes talons. Je forçai ensuite sur mes bras pour escalader le rebord et passer de l'autre coté. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le muret, la pointe des pieds retenue par une simple margelle. Je voulu respirer par le nez, mais je suffoquai trop. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à regarder en bas, le flot de mes larmes s'intensifia et mes sanglots silencieux se transformèrent en gémissements douloureux. Je ne pleurais pas parce que j'avais peur de mourir. Je pleurais parce que j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à faire le pas fatidique qui me plongerait dans l'eau marron et déchainée.

Je relevai mon beau visage ravagé de larmes pour prendre l'inspiration qui me donnerait le courage, mais lorsque je le rebaissai, mes yeux se posèrent sur une forme étrange, dix mètres plus bas, au milieu des hautes herbes de la berge boueuse. J'écarquillai les yeux en tentant de discerner cette forme, et quand j'y parvins, mon cœur se noua. Un homme… C'était un homme à moitié immergé. Je bondis par-dessus le rebord, dans un déchirement de tissus, et sautai sur le sol. Je me précipitai de l'autre coté du pont dans le claquement de mes pieds nus sur la pierre mouillée. Je ne suivis pas le chemin et bifurquai directement dans les herbes du bas coté. Je commençai à descendre la pente abrupte en m'accrochant du mieux possible, lorsque par la force des choses je glissai le long de la paroi terreuse jusqu'en bas. J'atterris dans une trentaine de centimètres d'eau et je luttai pour me relever dans l'amoncellement de tissus auparavant blancs qui m'entourait. Je peinai jusqu'à sa silhouette étendue sur le ventre, les bras posés vers l'avant, et quand je l'atteignis enfin, je m'écroulai presque sur lui. Je tirai sur son épaule pour le retourner, et lentement, je le fis basculer sur le dos. Mon souffle se coupa devant ce spectacle improbable. Son visage, couvert de boue, laissait tout de même entrapercevoir l'esquisse d'une beauté sans nom. Par réflexe, je regardai autour de nous, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je reposai mes prunelles marron sur le jeune homme inconscient.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Gémis-je.

Pas de réponse, mais il respirait. Je me mordis l'index en essayant de réfléchir. Si jamais je remontais pour appeler du secours, cela impliquerait le fait qu'on me retrouverait moi aussi par la force des choses… Mais allai-je laisser un type en danger sous prétexte que je fuyais ?

- Mmmmmh…

Il venait de lâcher un faible râle. C'était bon signe. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son visage pour en essuyer la boue. Il releva alors la sienne et s'empara doucement de la mienne pour la garder serrée contre sa joue. Je fis une moue perplexe. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second, et l'éclat de ses prunelles émeraude me coupa le souffle. Il pressa ma main en remuant légèrement, comme s'il s'éveillait. Seigneur, une telle beauté ne pouvait décemment pas exister, ce serait trop injuste. Était-ce un rêve alors ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'offrir la vue d'un ange au milieu de flots torrentiels et dans un paysage boueux et pluvieux ? Ce ne pouvait être que la réalité, mais une bien étrange réalité. Il me dévisagea longuement pendant que je me perdais dans mes réflexions, puis il sourit. Un sourire à se damner.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Demandai-je par automatisme.

Son sourire se fit amusé, malgré ses airs sonnés. Cela voulait-il dire oui ?

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Je quittai son torse pour ramper tant bien que mal hors de l'eau. Je l'attrapai sous les bras et le tirai avec grande peine sur la terre ferme, enfin, sur la terre molle plutôt. Il recula un peu lui aussi, en repoussant le sol de ses jambes, et nous finîmes par sortir de l'eau. Je basculai en arrière et atterris sur les fesses en soufflant. Il se tourna et se plaça sur ses genoux, face à moi, en se frottant la nuque. Je ne comprenais pas… S'il avait eu un accident, ou s'il avait chuté, ne serait-il pas choqué ?! je lui trouvais des airs bien blasés et détachés pour un homme qui venait de manquer la mort. Une sombre vérité me traversa l'esprit. Je lui lançai un œil intrigué.

- Vous êtes tombé n'est-ce pas ?! Demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire en coin, tout en arquant un sourcil. Il évalua ma robe de mariée boueuse ainsi que les lignées de mascara qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

- Et vous, alliez-vous tomber par mégarde ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, honteuse et consciente d'avoir été prise en faute. Alors nous avions voulu tout deux nous jeter dans l'eau ? Je ne savais pas si c'était des plus étranges ou des plus pathétiques. Je contemplai ce garçon avec une mine perdue, sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Lui aussi me dévisageait avec cette même lueur mystérieuse. Peut être était-ce le choc, ou la pression qui retombait, mais j'avais la sensation qu'il n'éprouvait pas de tristesse ou d'étonnement. J'avais juste la sensation qu'il constatait les faits d'un œil extérieur et dénué de peur ou de mauvais sentiments. La pluie, qui n'avait été alors qu'une fine bruine, se força légèrement. Il releva son superbe visage pour observer le ciel, puis revint à moi.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester là, l'orage va arriver.

J'acquiesçai stupidement et il se redressa en chancelant un peu avant de saisir ma main. Il me souleva et m'aida à grimper la haute pente. Il arriva le premier en haut et me tira sur la route. Il ne lâcha pas ma main et se mit à courir droit devant. Ma robe était trempée et aussi lourde que de la pierre, j'étais couverte de boue, la pluie me frappait la peau, mon maquillage avait coulé jusqu'à mon menton et mes pieds nus sur le sol me faisaient souffrir… Et pourtant, une sorte d'hilarité naissait au fond de mon cœur. Oui, j'avais envie de rire. Le bel inconnu, vêtu d'un jean trempé et d'un pull dont la couleur ne pouvait pas être identifiée sous la boue, semblait lui aussi s'amuser comme jamais. C'était comme dans les films… Dans ces scènes ou les acteurs se retrouvent dans des situations improbables et sont heureux, alors que nous spectateurs, pensons que c'est complètement aberrant de trouver une situation comme la leur drôle. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas… Je m'amusais. Il n'y avait plus de lois, plus de conventions, plus de concessions. Tout ça, je l'avais laissé sur le rebord du pont. Il n'y avait plus que moi, moi et mon cœur qui avait bien trop souffert.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de cuivre me regarda alors de son visage rayonnant et magnifique, puis il éclata de rire. A mon tour, je pressai ma main dans la sienne et joignis mes rires cristallins aux siens. Une voiture se matérialisa en face de nous et il m'entraina dans les broussailles. Nous nous aplatîmes dans les hautes herbes le temps qu'elle passe puis nous reprîmes notre course folle à travers le champ. Jamais je n'avais autant ri, j'avais l'impression d'être libre, l'impression de revivre. J'écartai les bras en levant le visage face au ciel, pour recevoir cette pluie salutaire et pour qu'elle me lave de mes souffrances. Quand je rebaissai la tête, il était tout proche de moi, à me regarder sous les flots battants. Ses mèches en bataille coulaient sur les cotés de son visage, et il était plus beau que la beauté elle-même. Il était la preuve même de l'être insouciant et libre, heureux et sans désirs refoulés. S'il voulait sauter d'un pont, il le faisait, et tout en gardant le sourire. La peur n'avait pas la place dans ses traits divins.

Il reprit ma main et m'entraina plus loin dans le champ, alors que le jour baissait doucement au loin. Nous courûmes plus d'une heure, droit devant nous, fuyant notre vie et la mort elle-même. Jamais un tel orage ne m'était tombé sur la tête, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser mes rires. Le bel inconnu s'arrêta alors et me montra le ciel du doigt, au dessus de la forêt. Je m'avançai un peu, fixant ce point invisible. Un éclair fulgurant déchira le ciel en un zigzag bleuté et aiguisé. Je lâchai un souffle émerveillé juste au moment ou le tonnerre éclata. Je sursautai et il rit de bon cœur. Je le poussai de mon coude avec une moue en coin, et bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage sous la pluie, je le soupçonnais d'esquisser un sourire amusé. J'attrapai les pans de ma robe et tentai de les essorer un peu, car le poids m'handicapait beaucoup. Un autre éclair fendit les nuages et le tonnerre retentit de nouveau, telle une explosion. Je me pressai contre lui, un peu effrayée tout de même. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille en regardant tout autour de nous. Je commençais à frissonner, mais je n'aurais voulu être nul par ailleurs qu'à cet endroit.

- Viens, je vois une ferme là bas ! Nous y seront à l'abri. Me dit-il à haute voix pour couvrir le bruit.

Nous nous remîmes à courir, et c'était magique. Tout était parfait. La pluie coulant sur ma peau, la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, la sensation de mes pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée, l'odeur de l'orage, l'obscurité naissante… J'étais vivante. En effet, il y avait une grande ferme devant nous. Une clôture de bois nous barrait l'accès et nous nous y appuyâmes. Il passa en dessous et m'aida à en faire autant. Il m'entraina vers une sorte de hangar, comme une grange mais en plus petite. Je m'abritai sous le porche pendant qu'il essayait d'ouvrir l'immense porte de bois en tirant et poussant de toutes ses forces. Je lui lançai un sourire navré quand il laissa tomber et recula d'un pas en se tenant le menton. Il leva la tête et aperçu une lucarne entrouverte.

- Tu n'y pense pas ! Ris-je en serrant mes bras autour de moi en grelottant.

Il me lança un clin d'œil puis tira une lourde caisse verte dans la boue pour la placer sous la lucarne. Il alla chercher une mangeoire renversée en acier et la porta pour l'empiler sur la haute caisse. Il grimpa dessus alors que je lui tenais les jambes par sécurité. Il se pencha à travers la lucarne pour regarder à l'intérieur puis bascula en avant. Je poussai un petit cri inquiet quand ses jambes furent happées dans le trou. Je me précipitai vers la porte en frôlant le mur de bois. Je plaquai l'oreille contre celle-ci pour écouter, mais avec le bruit de l'averse, c'était impossible.

- Tu vas bien ? Criai-je, inquiète.

J'entendis un cliquetis et la porte s'entrouvrit. Je m'y faufilai et le filet de lumière disparu quand il referma la lourde porte. Le noir total m'enveloppa. J'avançai les mains en avant, à tâtons. L'odeur était agréable et rustique, ça sentait le foin, mais pas les animaux. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je fis quelques pas avec précaution, en agitant les bras tout autour. Quand ma main droite toucha son épaule, je sursautai en gloussant discrètement. Je tâtonnai son torse pour venir près de lui et il enserra ma taille pour me presser contre lui. J'eus un mouvement de réticence, mais j'abandonnai bien vite. J'avais besoin de son contact, car même s'il était un inconnu, il restait mon dernier lien réel depuis que j'avais lâché prise sur ce pont. Sa main caressa mon visage et rejeta mes mèches dégoulinantes en arrière. Les miennes parcouraient le col de son pull, pour frôler les contours de sa peau du bout des doigts.

- Tu es glacée. Commença-t-il dans un murmure. Ne bouge pas, je vais arranger ça.

Il me lâcha alors et je me sentis abandonnée et seule dans la noir absolu. Je tendis l'oreille, pour entendre ses pas sur le sol terreux mais bien sec. Il farfouilla dans un coin et des objets métalliques tombèrent. Je ne l'entendis plus. Par réflexe je tendis les mains en avant, inquiète, et il m'en saisit une. Mes yeux s'habituaient lentement, mais il n'y avait décemment pas assez de lumière pour voir quoi que se soit à part de vagues contours. Il me lâcha une nouvelle fois et un faisceau de lumière déchira l'obscurité. Une lampe torche. Il la braqua sur moi sans m'aveugler et son visage rayonnant me sourit tendrement. Il balaya ensuite l'intérieur de la grange, qui se révéla être une sorte d'entrepôt à outils et à foin. Il y avait de grandes bottes de pailles un peu partout, bien ficelées et sèches, et dans un coin, il y en avait même un tas éparpillé avec une fourche plantée sur le coté. C'est là qu'il me conduisit. Il m'intima de m'y asseoir puis repartit vers le fouillis d'outils et de bric à brac. Il leva la lampe près de son visage et se pencha pour fouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortait une vieille lampe à huile. Il la posa sur le coté et commença à farfouiller encore. Il avait trouvé une couverture, ainsi qu'une petite chose qu'il tripotait. Je reconnu le bruit de la pierre qui frotte contre l'autre. C'était un briquet. Il ouvrit le socle de la lampe et l'alluma. Il éteignit la torche et revint vers moi avec une mine satisfaite.

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais au moins nous sommes à l'abri. Me sourit-il en s'asseyant avant de poser la lampe sur le sol et la couverture sur le paille, à coté de nous.

- C'est parfait. Chuchotai-je.

Les flammes illuminaient notre petit coin de ses lueurs orangées et douces, laissant le reste de la grange dans une agréable obscurité. Cette simple lumière me réchauffait déjà le cœur. Il se mit sur les genoux et attrapa les pans de son pull trempé qu'il tira vers le haut. Par réflexe, je détournai les yeux de ce torse superbe. Il jeta le vêtement qui atterrit dans un bruit d'eau sur le sol. Il entreprit ensuite de retirer son jean. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et il le remarqua. Il rit doucement en dégrafant son bouton. Il s'arrêta pourtant à ce stade et s'avança vers la lampe, qu'il recouvrit d'un pan de la couverture. Le noir revint en partie, je ne discernais plus grand chose. Je me sentis moins gênée. Il retira son jean qu'il balança au niveau de son pull, puis je perçus des bruits de paille. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma nuque et je poussai un souffle de surprise.

- N'aie pas peur.

Son murmure tout proche me fit frissonner. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, et il commença à dénouer les fils de mon bustier. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Ses mains étaient douces et habiles. Il ne faisait que retirer mes vêtements trempés pour que je ne meure pas de froid, mais pourtant, je vivais là le moment le plus excitant de ma vie. Je fermais les yeux, prise de tremblements. Je sentis la ficelle glisser le long de mon dos-nu, de plus en plus longue, signe que le bustier se dégrafait. Ses gestes étaient si lents… C'était magique. Ses main se posèrent comme un souffle sur mes épaules et glissèrent le long de ma taille, entrainant le bustier dans leur lente descente. Elles passèrent devant, sur mon ventre, et dénouèrent le nœud trempé qui autrefois était d'un blanc pur et voluptueux, ce nœud qui retenait le drapé entremêlé qui constituait le bas de ma robe. Il remua alors derrière moi et je sentis qu'il se levait. Je le cherchai le cœur battant. Il me saisit doucement par la taille et me releva contre lui, me soulevant le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit au dessus du sien. Ma robe dégrafée descendit alors le long de mes courbes jusqu'à n'être qu'un tas de tissu à nos pieds.. Il me fit glisser lentement vers le bas, contre sa peau fraiche et humide, et mon nez frôla le sien dans la descente. Diable que mon cœur battait vite. Je me retrouvais nue et plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Le poids de ma vie était entassé sur le sol

- Tu trembles. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors qu'il inclinait le visage sur le coté, tout contre ma nuque.

- Je sais. Soufflais-je.

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur ma peau pour la première fois, juste au moment ou le tonnerre éclatait dehors. Je sursautai, pour deux raisons différentes, et me pressai contre lui, pour ces deux mêmes raisons. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir et savourai ses mains sur mon dos qui me tenaient avec une douce fermeté. Elles glissèrent lentement, dans une caresse électrisante. Il découvrait le corps que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir, et je rougissais de ce contact. Il s'arrêta au bas de mes reins, à peine quelques secondes, puis le bout de ses doigts dessinèrent la nouvelle courbe qu'elles découvraient. Je le sentis frémir, alors que mes propres mains s'étaient posées sur son torse musclé et parfait. Ses mains agrippèrent alors mes fesses pour me soulever contre lui. Je lâchai un souffle de désir en enserrant sa taille de mes jambes toute en encerclant sa nuque de mes bras. Je fourrai mon visage dans sa chevelure mouillée qui sentait si bon.

Il avança et se baissa pour poser un genou à terre et venir m'allonger sur la couverture. Il se soutint au dessus de moi, un genou posé entre mes jambes et les avant-bras tout contre mes épaules. Je respirai par saccades désormais. Sa main frôla mon visage, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose dans le noir. Elles trouvèrent ma bouche, qu'elles frôlèrent doucement, et sans que je ne le prévoie, ses lèvres s'y posèrent avant même de les avoir retirés, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas les rater. Je manquai de m'asphyxier, tant elles étaient douces et délicieuses. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à mon menton, qu'il releva pour mieux m'embrasser et avec plus de passion. J'agrippai ses cheveux, dans des gestes plus frénétiques que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je ne me connaissais pas comme ça, c'était dingue. Je me cambrai pour me presser contre lui et pour sentir son désir contre le bas de mon ventre. J'étais comme hypnotisée. Il n'y avait plus d'orage, plus de pont, plus de robe blanche… Il n'y avait que nous. Il se détacha à peine de mes lèvres et nos souffles haletants se mélangèrent.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ton prénom…

Son murmure était presque une supplication, comme s'il en avait besoin. Depuis le début, nous n'avions jamais rien dit à l'autre. C'était comme un pacte qui s'était rapidement mis en place entre nous. Je me fichais qu'il se soit jeté du haut d'un pont et je me fichais de l'endroit d'où il pouvait bien venir avant tout ça, car il n'y avait plus de « avant tout ça ». Il ne m'avait jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais en robe de mariée, ni pourquoi je fuyais, et encore moins pourquoi j'avais voulu sauter. Nous n'avions pas à le demander. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Mais il est vrai que je désirais mettre un simple nom sur cet homme à qui j'avais confié ma vie après ce pont. Je voulais pouvoir murmurer son nom. J'étais si ravie qu'il désire la même chose.

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

Je lui avais offert mon prénom tout contre ses lèvres, et de nouveau, il frémit.

- Bella… Répéta-t-il dans un souffle. C'est magnifique. Moi c'est Edward.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que mon esprit se répétait son nom encore et encore. Mes mains frôlaient sa peau entre nos deux corps, découvrant chacun de ses muscles qu'elles dessinaient du bout des doigts. Mon désir pour lui s'accroissait à chaque nouveau baiser. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et glissèrent sur le coin de mon menton, pour ensuite frôler ma nuque, ce qui déclencha un frisson le long de mon échine. Son souffle descendit alors jusqu'à ma clavicule et continua son tracé délicieux jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. J'agrippai sa chevelure, la respiration haletante. Sa main, douce et ferme à la fois, commença elle aussi sa chute le long de ma taille, en suivant sagement le tracé de mes courbes. Quand ses lèvres dessinèrent mes seins, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin sur la petite partie dure et tendue de plaisir, je ne pu retenir un souffle. Sa langue était si chaude, moi dont la peau glacée par la pluie frissonnait. Les premiers chatouillis discrets et délicieux au bas de mon ventre firent leur apparition. C'était sans compter sa mains, qui venaient d'arriver à ma cuisse. Il se tendit tout à coup, et je retins un souffle. Qu'avais-je fait ?! Il quitta ma poitrine alors que sa main tâtonnait un peu plus bas sur ma cuisse. Je redressais le haut de mon corps en me soutenant de mes coudes, anxieuse de son étrange réaction.

- Ho ! Lâchai-je alors.

Je venais de comprendre. Ma jarretière. C'était sur ça qu'il était tombé. Je me mordis la lèvre, car je ne savais pas si ce petit tissu très symbolique allait lui procurer de bons ou de mauvais sentiments. Il bascula sur le coté et tira sur le bas de la couverture, laissant découvrir une partie de la lanterne. Une faible lumière orangée nous caressa, et je pus voir son visage. A mon grand soulagement, c'était un sourire que j'y trouvais. J'en profitais pour contempler son corps sublime sous la faible lumière. Mon dieu il était parfait… Mes yeux finirent par tomber sur son boxer sombre, et je les détournai vite en rougissant. Lui, il n'avait pas lâché le petit bout de tissu froufroutant des yeux. Son amusement me fit sourire, et je levais la jambe en la dépliant et la repliant sensuellement, comme les pin-up d'autrefois. Il rit doucement en venant se placer plus près. Il saisit délicatement ma jambe et la releva pour embrasser ma cheville. Il s'avança alors en la de ses lèvres, jusqu'à arriver à la jarretière. Il la frôla des doigts puis s'en saisit pour la faire glisser lentement, jusqu'à l'enlever. Il la fit tourner autour de son index en arquant un sourcil coquin et j'éclatai de rire. Il se rallongea sur moi en riant lui aussi et je m'accaparais sa nuque en gloussant. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, telles deux émeraudes luisantes, et je caressai sa joue tendrement. Quelque chose venait de changer chez lui… Etait-ce le fait d'avoir retiré ma jarretière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, et quoi que ce fusse, je ne voulais pas que ça s'en aille.

Il récupéra mes lèvres avec passion et mon cœur se remit à battre de plus belle. Sa main posée sur ma hanche bougea légèrement, et ma respiration se coupa quand elle glissa vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sans doute le remarqua-t-il car ses baisers se firent plus doux. Ses doigts se posèrent alors, et je frémis comme jamais. Je sentis dans nos baisers qu'il souriait. Il écarta doucement mes jambes et je m'agrippai à sa nuque, comme si je risquai de tomber. Quand ses doigts découvrirent l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il se mordit la lèvre. Pour ma part, je n'étais déjà plus là. Toute ma concentration et mon désir s'étaient concentrés sur le bout de ses doigts. Ils partirent d'en bas et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que son majeur frôle un minuscule point et s'y attarde. Une seule de ses pressions m'arracha un souffle et je sentis mes muscles se contracter. Il embrassa ma gorge déployée, vu que j'avais rejeté ma tête en arrière. Il ne faisait pas de mouvements rapides, ni de gestes frénétiques désagréables. On aurait même pu croire qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout le doigt. Pourtant si. Son mouvement était infime, de simples pressions agrémentées d'un ou deux va-et-vient sans jamais quitter ce minuscule point si sensible. C'était fou que cela me fasse autant de choses, je peinais à me contrôler et la chaleur au bas de mon ventre grimpait à une vitesse folle, enflammant tout sur son passage.

- Edward…

Mon souffle se perdit contre ses lèvres, car il venait de me les emprisonner. Je suffoquais presque, mais ce n'était pas de l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin, c'était de lui. J'avais besoin de me sentir aimée, de me sentir libre. Tant de liens m'avaient étouffé toutes ces années… Je m'étais tellement détestée dès que je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais le droit de vivre maintenant, mon pauvre corps le méritait bien. Son doigt remua légèrement une dernière fois et je sentis que la bulle dans laquelle les flammes se pressaient et se débattaient était sur le point de se fendre. Mes cuisses frémirent et je m'agrippai à ses cheveux en plissant les yeux. La bulle éclata alors soudainement, après que la chaleur se fût grimpante et aventureuse, et elle jaillit dans mon corps en contractant tout mes muscles sur son passage. Je me cambrai en gémissant et mes mains agrippèrent vivement la couverture. Je retombais ensuite sur le dos en haletant, me prenant le visage entre mes mains.

- Tu es si belle. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il écarta mes mains pour me regarder tendrement, et je fondis sous son visage si parfait. Sa main frôla la pointe de mes seins et je frémis encore. Il la posa ensuite sur mon cœur, pour en écouter les battements rapides. J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration, alors que mes yeux s'étaient fermés pour savourer les dernières sensations de mon délicieux orgasme. Quand je les rouvris, il était en train de contempler mon corps et caressait mon ventre tendrement. Son attitude laissait croire qu'il n'allait pas continuer, comme si le fait de m'avoir offert l'extase lui suffisait. C'était comme s'il avait voulu me prouver que j'étais vivante… Mais lui ? Qui le lui prouverait ? J'appuyai sur son torse pour le rallonger et roulai sur lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me fit un sourire craquant. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et il y répondit tendrement. Je pressai alors le bas de mon ventre contre le sien, là ou son désir pour moi se manifestait, et il ouvrit les yeux, me fixant de ses iris étincelants.

Il lâcha un soupir en me serrant contre lui et il referma les yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses et je m'emparais de son cou, puis de son oreille. Il écarta légèrement mes jambes, pour les placer de chaque coté de ses hanches. Je me redressai et entreprit de retirer son boxer. Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu gênée, puis revins près de son visage. Une de ses mains descendit le long de son ventre tandis que l'autre attirait ma nuque pour que je l'embrasse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand nous ne fîmes qu'un, car les vestiges de mon précédent orgasme sévissaient encore. Il entrouvrit la bouche, pour mieux respirer, et son souffle délicieux agit comme une drogue pour moi. Je me redressai en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière. Mon chignon ample, duquel se déversait autrefois une cascade de boucles surmontée de perles, n'avait pas survécu à l'averse. Je retirais mes dernières épingles et les jetai plus loin, laissant se déverser le flot de ma chevelure ondulée le long de mes épaules. Edward se mouvait sous moi en des va-et-vient langoureux et calmes, tout comme il avait agi plus tôt avec ses doigts. C'était d'un délice absolu, et j'avais peur de l'aider car j'étais sûre de ne pas arriver à un résultat si fabuleux avec mes mouvements saccadés et rapides auxquels on m'avait toujours habituée.

Le sentir en moi était une telle sensation, tout mon corps en était électrisé. Je me laissais emporter par ses habiles mouvements, mon visage rejeté en arrière et mes boucles chatouillant mon dos cambré. J'avais la sensation de flotter. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches, et elles me pressaient juste quand il le fallait, pour qu'il aille plus profond et pour qu'il me transporte plus loin dans mon extase. Soudain, alors que j'étais bien loin d'ici, flottant au milieu des vagues d'un nouveau plaisir naissant, plus puissant et plus délicieux que le premier, il me fit basculer sur le coté. Je me retrouvai sur le flanc, lui tout contre moi, nos deux corps emboités à la perfection, et tout ça sans qu'il ne m'ait abandonné. Je sentais sa peau brulante contre mon dos, et son visage s'était posé dans le creux de mon épaule, m'offrant son souffle de plaisir contre mon oreille. Sa main vint saisir mon sein, et je lâchai mon premier gémissement. La sensation était tout autre maintenant, ses mouvements ne caressaient plus les mêmes endroits. Les frissons recouvraient entièrement ma peau et il embrassa ma gorge. Je m'inclinai légèrement pour passer mon bras autour de sa tête et agripper ses cheveux. Je trouvai ses lèvres et m'en emparai avec un désir fou. Un mouvement plus profond me secoua légèrement et il m'offrit son premier gémissement, un souffle grave, contre mes lèvres. Ce simple son presque inaudible embrasa mon ventre et je me laissai embarquer par les flots brulants maintenant bien présents en moi. Sa main glissa jusqu'au bas de mon ventre et il le pressa pour aller plus loin encore. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer le feu lancinant qui envahissait tout mon corps et rendait ma peau si sensible. Le moindre de ses baisers sur ma nuque m'arrachait de petits gémissements. Lui aussi s'était mis à haleter, et ses mains se faisaient plus fermes sur moi, alors que ses muscles se contractaient.

- Bella ! Lâcha-t-il en fourrant son visage dans mon épaule.

J'agrippai la main qu'il avait posé sur mon sein et la serrait fort, presque trop fort. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ce que nos jointures deviennent blanches. De nouveau, la membrane qui emprisonnait mon plaisir arriva à son seuil critique, ne pouvant plus contenir les flammes bien longtemps. Je les sentais déborder et se débattre au bas de mon ventre. Il m'offrit un dernier mouvement salvateur qui brisa l'invisible paroi, et les flammes déchainées explosèrent en moi. Je poussai un cri alors que le sien s'était étouffé contre ma nuque. Il me serra fort contre lui, tout le long que l'orgasme nous caressait encore, puis il roula sur le dos, dans un soupir de plaisir. Je me retournai pour venir m'allonger sur lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Merci Bella. Me murmura-t-il en m'étreignant de ses bras protecteurs.

J'étais bien trop emportée dans mes sensations pour lui répondre. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur en luttant contre le sommeil qui, après une journée pareille, venait récupérer son dû. Il me berça doucement, en embrassant mes cheveux.

- Grace à toi, je me suis senti vivant.

Je sombrais sur ses derniers mots.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait jour, même si la pluie continuait de tambouriner sur le toit de métal. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous ma tête. On m'avait recouvert de l'autre pan de la couverture. Je baillai en me rehaussant sur mes coudes. Edward était allongé sur le flanc, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, du bras qu'il avait accoudé dans la paille. Il était habillé. Je remuai pour me rapprocher et me lovai contre lui. Il embrassa mes cheveux et son odeur délicieuse raviva en moi des souvenirs brulants. Il caressa mes épaules dénudées avec des gestes lents et calmes.

- J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas à temps.

Je lâchai un marmonnant ensommeillé, et baillai de nouveau. Je ne fis pas attention au sens de ses paroles. Peu à peu je quittai ma brume agréable, pour me transporter dans un monde plus agréable encore. Je me tournai sur le dos pour mieux le voir, lui qui me surplombait. Il me sourit et pinça mon nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On s'échappe vers une autre grange ? Demandai-je avec malice.

Il rit dans sa gorge, mais son regard lui, ne riait pas. Il releva les prunelles pour regarder tout autour de nous. Il revint vers moi au bout d'un certain moment, qui me paru bien long. Ses airs sérieux m'alarmèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bella… Commença-t-il. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir aujourd'hui, tu ne dois plus le faire.

J'écarquillai les yeux, perplexe. Il baissa les siens, triste, puis les releva.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis, ni ce qui te pousse à sauter des ponts, mais maintenant tu dois récupérer ta vie. Tu ne peux pas la passer à fuir, tu n'as pas le droit de la gâcher comme ça.

- Edward, tu ne sais rien…

- Tu as raison, je ne sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer dans ma courte vie. Tu mérites une vie merveilleuse Bella.

Je baissais les yeux, à la fois énervée et touchée par ses paroles. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement ma vie… Mais pourquoi me disait-il ça si soudainement ? Je me pressai contre lui, inquiète.

- Promets-moi de ne plus sauter des ponts, tu veux bien ? Sourit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçai timidement contre son torse. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes. J'étais bien. Petit à petit, je commençais à voir la réalité des choses. J'allais devoir affronter mes fantômes. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ma vie allait radicalement changer dès ce jour. Edward vacilla tout à coup. Je relevai la tête, étonnée, et il me sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je m'excuse pour ça.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et il saisit mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je me reculai et il entoura la couverture autour de mes épaules.

- Edward ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Et toi, tu me promets de ne plus sauter ?

Son regard se fit fuyant, et toute trace de sourire disparu de ses traits divins. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Edward ?! Insistai-je.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Bella, je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il en baissant le visage.

Mon cœur se noua. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il voulu tourner la tête, mais je lui saisis le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder. Il soupira, vaincu.

- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse Bella… Parce que je me suis déjà tué il y a trente minutes.

Mon souffle se coupa, alors que je le fixais comme une folle. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur les poches de son jean. Je lui poussai violemment le torse et il s'étala sur le dos dans un souffle alors que je fourrai frénétiquement mes mains dans ses poches étriquées. Dans la première, j'en sortis des clefs, que je jetais derrière moi, un ticket de caisse et un emballage de barre de céréales. Dans l'autre, ma main se referma sur un tout autre emballage dont le contact froid et son bruissement de plastique me firent frissonner. Je sortis la plaquette de comprimés, et la portai devant moi en tremblant. Elle était vide. Je rivais mes prunelles folles dans les siennes.

- EDWARD !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ???? Criai-je.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Mais tu es fou ????? J'appelle les pompiers !!!!

Il voulu me rattraper mais j'avais bondi très vite. J'enroulai la couverture autour de moi et me précipitai dehors. La pluie tombait encore en averse, elle me gifla le visage. Je me ruai vers la ferme en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber, car mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Arrivée sur le perron de la ferme, je tambourinai à la porte en hurlant. Quelqu'un vint m'ouvrir et me toisa d'un air ahuri.

- Appelez les pompiers !!! Un homme est en danger dans votre grange !!! VITE BON SANG !!!

Le fermier recula d'un pas, la mine effarée, mais finit par quitter la porte et courir dans le salon. Je repartis sous la pluie pour rejoindre la grange. Je claquai la grande porte derrière moi et me ruai sur Edward. Il était allongé comme s'il s'était écroulé, les bras renversés sur le coté et les yeux fermés. Je poussai un cri d'horreur en le retournant sur le dos.

- EDWARD !!! Tiens bon ils arrivent !!! Réveille-toi !!! M'exclamai-je en le secouant vivement.

Il ne réagit pas.

- Edward non…

Mon cœur se noua. Je le secouai plus fort, et cette fois-ci, je le giflai. Il remua légèrement et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Je lâchai un gémissement en le serrant contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Edward ?! Pourquoi… Pleurai-je.

- Je suis désolé…

Je relevai vite le visage pour l'écouter. Sa si belle voix était si faible, et son visage si blanc. Il leva la main pour caresser le coin de ma joue, puis frôla mes lèvres. Je plissai les yeux en sanglotant piteusement.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse Bella ? Me demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

J'hochai la tête en hoquetant.

- Alors va le rejoindre, et ne pense plus aux choses qui t'ont fait fuir. Ne pense plus que c'est impossible… Il y a toujours une solution lorsque l'on aime une personne.

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! On va te sauver Edward, ils arrivent… Gémis-je.

- Tu l'as déjà fait Bella, tu l'as déjà fait.

Je poussai un sanglot douloureux en agrippant la main qu'il avait posée contre ma joue. Il rit doucement en me regardant avec tendresse.

- J'ai faillis mourir hier, dans ce fleuve horrible et glacé. Si j'avais imaginé un seul instant que je passerai une nuit aussi fantastique… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux en cet instant.

Je voulu parler, mais les pleurs me dévastaient trop. Je ne parvenais qu'à suffoquer lamentablement. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit sur le fermier. Il nous regarda avec inquiétude puis s'approcha de nous. Je ne fis même pas attention à lui.

- Je ne croyais en aucune divinité avant tu sais… Mais maintenant je suis sûr. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus beau signe que de te faire venir sur ce pont. Après toutes mes souffrances, ils m'ont prouvé que la vie méritait d'être vécue. C'est pour ça que tu dois te battre.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu toi aussi !!!

Ses yeux vrillèrent un court instant et mon cœur se serra. Je le secouai en poussant un cri d'angoisse. Le fermier se pencha près de nous, affolé. Edward revint tout de même à lui, plus faible encore, mais il parvint à reposer ses prunelles éteintes dans les miennes.

- Je n'ai pas eu assez de courage….

Sa main sur ma joue perdit toute sa force et je dus la soutenir contre mon visage. Mes larmes perlaient sur mes joues en de petits sillons ininterrompus. Il me regarda le plus longtemps possible, malgré que ses paupières fussent plus lourdes que le plomb, malgré que son esprit s'embrume et que son corps s'endorme. Les minutes devenaient si longues… Je priais pour que les sirènes percent le bruit d l'orage. Mais ils ne venaient pas. Soudain, ses yeux se fermèrent plus longtemps que d'habitude, il ne força pas pour les rouvrir. Je poussai un cri d'angoisse en le secouant fermement. Il les entrouvrit juste assez pour que je perçoive l'éclat terni de ses prunelles émeraude.

- Il faut que tu me laisses partir Bella…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ils arrivent ! Ils vont…

- Laisse-moi parler. Me coupa-t-il.

Je ravalai mes gémissements et pressai sa main devant ma bouche. Il eut du mal à prendre la respiration nécessaire pour parler.

- Tu ne dois pas être triste, je ne sens rien du tout, je ne souffre pas. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, et j'espère que j'aurai au moins pu te faire changer d'avis sur la vie.

J'hochai la tête en sanglotant. Il me sourit, et de ses dernières forces, tira sur la main que je serrai. Je me laissais entrainer et m'allongeai sur son torse.

- Merci Bella…

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Son cœur battait toujours quand les pompiers entrèrent dans la grange, mais je supposais qu'il avait déjà sombré dans un profond coma. Ils le posèrent sur la civière et se précipitèrent dehors en lançant des ordres à tout va. Un pompier s'occupa de moi et m'entoura de cette étrange toile aux aspects d'aluminium. Il me traina dehors en me protégeant de la pluie, moi qui n'étais plus que poupée sans vie, et me fit monter dans le second camion. Je ne réalisais rien, je ne voyais rien. J'étais dans un autre monde. J'eus l'impression que le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes. Les urgences étaient bondées. Une infirmière me donna des vêtements de patients et m'injecta un tranquillisant, car je ne cessai de pleurer et de trembler. Du coup, je ne vis pas passer l'heure suivante. Ce n'est qu'en voyant débouler un homme en costume dans la salle d'attente que je quittai ma brume. Il était très grand et ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit étaient retenu par un élastique. Le costume de mariage lui allait divinement bien. Jacob, c'était Jacob. Ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur moi et son visage se décrispa avant d'afficher un profond soulagement.

- BELLA ! S'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur moi.

Il me serra contre lui et j'en fis de même en pleurant. Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ma chaise et attrapa mon visage. Comme toujours, il était en train de lire tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé par un simple regard. Nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre pour communiquer tout les deux. Il souffla d'angoisse et caressa mon visage.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Ton père est si inquiet ! Et je ne te parle pas de Mike, tu as pensé à lui bon sang ?!

- Ne me parle pas de Mike, je t'en supplie. Pas maintenant. Gémis-je.

Il fit une moue désapprobatrice mais n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet. Un docteur passa alors la porte et nous fit signe d'approcher. Jacob me soutint et suivit le docteur dans le couloir. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes en baissant légèrement les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne le dise, je compris, et mes jambes flanchèrent. Jacob me soutint en me regardant avec inquiétude.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà dans un profond coma dans le camion, et nous avons fait tout notre possible pour le réanimer.

Je plaquai une main devant ma bouche pour ne pas hurler. Le docteur soupira, puis reprit les explications qu'il se devait de nous apprendre, malgré mes pleurs.

- Edward Cullen était bien connu de nos services. Il était atteint d'une rare maladie orpheline, une maladie génétique incurable qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Il s'était enfui de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours.

Je relevai les yeux sur le docteur, pour essayer d'encaisser le choc de cette information. Jacob me serra puis fit un signe de tête au docteur.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, le shérif est sur la route avec son fiancé.

Il me soutint et essaya de m'emmener vers un brancard, mais je tirai vivement sur son bras et me précipitai dans le couloir bondé à cause de l'orage. Je traversai les différents corridors sans me retourner, en suffoquant, jusqu'à arriver dans le hall. Je poussai les portes d'entrée et me ruai dehors, sous la pluie torrentielle. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, et mon cœur n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute son existence.

**_Epilogue_**

Je pleurais, écroulée sur le béton trempé. La pluie frappait mon visage avec hargne, se mêlant au torrent de mes larmes pour ne faire plus qu'une le long de ma peau. Je me sentais perdue et je voulais disparraitre tant ma peine et ma culpabilité étaient grandes. Si seulement la pluie pouvait m'emporte, ce serait si simple... Mais je ne devais plus penser comme ça désormais. Je devais affronter les souffrances avec force et courage. Quoi que pense mon esprit, jamais je m'étais sentie aussi vivante. Chaque parcelle de mon corps hurlait de douleur et d'injustice, n'y avait il pas meilleure preuve de vie ?

Edward avait raison… Ma vie méritait d'être vécue, et fuir n'était pas la solution. Lui avait fui car il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais si la maladie ne l'avait pas rongé, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Etais-je malade ? Non ! Souffrais-je physiquement ? Non plus ! Je n'avais aucune raison de fuir. Et qu'importent les conséquences, désormais il n'y avait plus que mon bonheur qui comptait. J'allais vivre… J'allais vivre pour la mémoire d'Edward, et j'allais vivre pour moi.

- BELLA !!!!

Jacob venait de surgir des portes de l'hôpital et se précipitait sur ma malheureuse dépouille trempée sur le sol. Il m'attrapa et releva le haut de mon corps pour me serrer contre lui.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Rentrons vite !

Je lui tirai le bras quand il voulu me relever. Il me toisa sous la pluie battante avec étonnement. Je rivais mes prunelles larmoyantes dans les siennes.

- Je ne veux pas épouser Mike Newton ! Je ne veux pas l'épouser sous prétexte qu'il ait une bonne situation et que ma famille l'apprécie énormément.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux.

- Je l'apprécie c'est sûr, mais je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne veux plus faire semblant, c'est fini ! Parce que c'est toi que j'aime, depuis qu'on est enfants, ça a toujours été toi Jacob. Je me fiche que tu vives chez ton père et que tu ne veuilles pas le laisser seul. Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas de bonne situation et que tu n'aies rien à m'offrir. Je me fiche que ma mère ne te trouve pas assez bien pour moi… Je t'aime Jacob. Et il n'y a que ça qui doit compter !

Il ouvrit la bouche et balbutia piteusement, la mine effarée. Je savais ce qu'il faisait… Il était en train de songer aux conséquences. Il songeait au moment ou nous l'annoncerions aux autres. Il songeait au scandale que cela ferait. Il songeait aux problèmes que cela engendrerait… Toutes les choses ce qui m'avaient poussé à vouloir sauter du pont la veille. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward. Je plaquai alors une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et il me toisa avec de gros yeux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Jacob ? Achevai-je pour toute explication.

Je lâchai sa bouche et le contemplai avec tristesse. Il hésita, et ses traits trahirent sa souffrance, puis tout à coup, il s'empara de mon visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, presque avec douleur, comme si ce baiser, il l'avait attendu toute sa vie et avait fini par se résoudre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. J'entourais sa tête de mes bras, pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus, et notre baiser se fit passionné. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus que nous, et je m'interdisais à penser aux prochaines heures, car ces troubles n'avaient pas leur place. Nous n'avions qu'une seule vie, et comme un beau jeune homme me l'avait dit un jour, nous méritons tous une vie merveilleuse.


End file.
